Field of Innocence
by Small Chemist
Summary: And suddenly all he knew were Winry’s lips on his, and the soft tufts catching him as he fell into their endless embrace." EdWinry One-shot. Written to "Field of Innocence" by Evanescence


_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_

**Field of Innocence**

The fields surrounding the Rockbell home seemed to go on forever in the eyes of Edward Elric. They always seemed this way though, especially when he was a child. When did they start to become so menacing? Edward couldn't put his finger on it. Back then they were inviting tufts of grass to run through. Now; however, they were plains of dying wheat, never showing the next destination, but more hills of their mundane pasture.

Edward sighed, kicking a rock on the stone path leading towards "Rockbell's Automail", or away from as Ed had decided to take it. He numbly wondered if after a minute or so Winry might feel guilty and shine his mother's familiar light in the window, hoping for him to return. Ed chuckled low in his throat. No, he doubted that the strong, independent, Winry would want him back again after today.

_Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

The creaky Rockbell mailbox was in sight now. Edward stopped at it, resting a small box on the fence adjacent to it. Withdrawing his hand back into the pocket of his traditional red coat, he wasted no more time in his task and hurried onward.

Of course she would say no, Edward reasoned with himself, but the spark of hope resting inside his heart was all Edward could cling to before he had found a cure for Al. It was still there now, and Edward hoped it might prove itself useful once again.

"_I need a new auto-mail mechanic."_ Edward thought miserably, accompanied by a hollow sinking feeling deep inside his chest. Suddenly Edward knew what to do. He would go back to the military and continue living this half-life, giving Mustang hell, and trying his best to support his brother. A deep sigh escaped Edward at these thoughts. Wasn't there more to life than this? Was this all he would ever have? Granted he loved his brother more than anything, he still felt incomplete.

It would be Edwards 20th Birthday soon, and barely covering 5'6', Edward had reluctantly admitted to himself he would be short forever. Although it didn't seem to bother him as much when he has visited Winry. Now the same height as his childhood friend, he was extremely relieved he no longer had to glance upward to kiss her softly on her cheek or tiptoe an inch to meet her lips.

"_Stop thinking about her, Elric. You're never going to see her again, so don't go day-dreaming about kissing her." _Edward's mind reminded him as he walked through the long blades of grass peaking out in the pathway. Catching a blade in-between his fingers, he tugged slightly and pulled the thin yellowing grass out of the soil to inspect it.

_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now_

Twisting the blade between his fingers, Edward recalled a time when it used to be a vibrant green. A time when he was a child, running without care through the fields of innocence stretching out across the land as far as the eye could see. His brother and Winry were there too, playing tag with him. He remembered laughing, tumbling, holding onto Winry making sure she wouldn't trip crossing the log over the puddle lake which also secretly happened to be the mad beast's swamp. Ed and Al were gallant knights, saving the fair damsel from the evil green slug-monster.

And if Edward thought anymore on this topic, his hollow heart would never heal. He had to be ready for the journey back to Central and abruptly shut out his thoughts of his childhood.

He crunched the grass into his pocket, stomping onward and away from Winry. It was strange that hearing Winry's voice, the person he was determined never to see again, would be the cause of his abrupt hesitation as soon as he heard her yelling.

"Edo! Matte!" (Wait!) Edward stiffened, not daring to believe she had followed him. As soon as he had convinced himself it was Winry telling him to wait, and not possibly another psychopath bent on revenge, he turned around slowly, staring at the woman of his dreams.

Winry stopped to catch her breath, eyes downcast towards Edward's black boots. Edward gave her a moments grace before clearing his throat nervously. "Anou, Winry." (Um) His eyes turned towards the side, afraid for once of looking at his childhood friend. Winry straightened and held up a hand; forcing an abrupt ending on Edward's few words. Edward was forced to look at her then, and was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes.

_Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

"I didn't think that was what you were here for. I didn't think you were ready to settle…. you've been gone for so long." Winry began to cry. Her hands clutched tightly around a small box held toward her chest. The same box Edward had left on her fence. He was shocked.

"E…etou…does…does that mean…?" Edward dared to ask, his thoughts trailing off as doubt clouded his mind. And suddenly all he knew were Winry's lips on his, and the soft tufts catching him as he fell into their endless embrace.

"Hush." She whispered as they broke apart. Winry casually slipped the small box into Edward's coat before gracing him with a smile, "You're going to do this properly later." And with that she rolled off the blond youth, onto his left side, pulling close to Edward's warmth.

Edward's mind was a roll of feelings, mashed together and somehow fitting perfectly. He couldn't have prevented the silly grin tugging at his lips if he tried. He gathered the courage to rise slowly, leaning over Winry as he planed another kiss on her upturned lips.

Edward suddenly remembered something, and pulled the yellow blade from his pocket. He eyed it for a moment, sending it a silent thank you before he releasing the thin blade, watching it fly backwards, towards the field where it belonged. He turned back to the blue-eyed girl seeing Winry smile cattily from below. She leaned upward and found Edward's lips a much better place to lay her own than let them dry with the grass.

_I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_


End file.
